


RP Example Post for Cassie Two

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik





	RP Example Post for Cassie Two

Cassie was no idiot, and she wasn't going to be a helpless victim this time.

She knew that she wasn't the best fighter -- even with everything Bea had been teaching her -- and as of yet, she hadn't come across a spell that would work on these things. She could probably call forth fire on them, but she didn't want to have to get close enough to them to touch them.

Especially after one had spit at her and hit her left arm. It burned like crazy, but after he was beaten back, she'd found something to make a messily tied bandage with and had wrapped it around the cleaned as she should get it wound. She knew there was a clinic set up here in the hotel, but she didn't want to leave the doors right now. The burn could be taken care of later.

That was why she was positioned by the hotel doors in the lobby. When something tried to get in, she held the door open if they looked like they belonged here. If they didn't, she hit them a lot with the wooden staff she had until she'd beaten them back outside. She'd do the same thing if people were being chased into the hotel.

When there was a break in the action, she'd sit down in one of the chairs nearby and jot down on hotel stationary notes for new spells she needed to find or create.

Not that she was taking many breaks because there was always something at the doors. She had managed to create a shield to protect the doors, but that meant that she would have step through the shield to pull people into the safety of the hotel. Those few seconds that she was unprotected she could be hurt in any number of ways from these damn invaders.

But she couldn't think like that. She couldn't let her own injuries stop her and she couldn't let terror of losing members of her Circle slow her down, either.

The fighters would beat back these invaders and her friends and Circle would find their way to safety of the shielded building. She held onto that because if she didn't, she knew that her mind would shatter.

She kept fighting to get people to safety and she kept taking cuts, burns and bruises as she did so.

It was all worth it when she saw Diana, Jake, Melissa, Faye, and Adam stumble around the corner. They were all in about the same condition that she was, but they were alive.

That was all that mattered to Cassie at this point. The rest could be done later.


End file.
